In the fields of optical communication and optoelectronics, the use of micro-lenses for purposes such as such as coupling light from an optical fiber with another optical element is well known. For example, coupling optical fiber arrays to other optical fiber arrays, diode arrays to optical fiber arrays, etc. Typically, a microlens is formed as a convex or concave area on a transparent planar substrate (typically glass or resin) and generally has a diameter of not larger than about 1 mm. In some applications, a plurality of microlenses is arranged on the substrate to form a one-dimensional or two-dimensional microlens array.
A variety of methods for producing microlenses and microlens arrays are known, such as stamping or molding lenses into the substrate, etching the substrate, gluing lenses to the substrate, etc. The substrate may be resin or glass, for example, with the particular substrate material chosen to meet the needed optical, mechanical and chemical properties of a particular application. Depending upon the intended application, microlenses can be formed within a wide range of parameters such as numerical aperture (NA), curvature, diameter etc.
One difficulty with the use of microlenses and microlens arrays is aligning and accurately positioning the lenses for optimal coupling with optical fibers, diodes, and the like. Another difficulty is that to obtain the highest possible coupling efficiency, an aspheric lens is typically required. However, making aspheric lenses is often an expensive process. A cost effective method of creating a microlens and precisely aligning the lens with an optical fiber, diode, or the like would be beneficial.